


Tumblr Pornlet 06: Hair

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Tumblr Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Hair, Flash Fic, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Picture Fic, Scent Marking, Werewolf Derek Hale, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, pornlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: In the months since, Stiles had taken to counting each one of his new wolfy abilities as a blessing.





	Tumblr Pornlet 06: Hair

He’d made it no secret that he hadn't wanted the Bite. Yet, laying there with his guts painting the ground and the trees and the not-from-Jersey-devil thing that he'd managed to kill, Stiles hadn't hesitated in saying yes when Scott offered, begged him to take it.

In the months since, Stiles had taken to counting each one of his new wolfy abilities as a blessing.

He could see out the glass door and down the street to watch Mrs Myers coming from a block away, and make sure he was no longer at the circulations desk when she finally came into the library. He could hear his father's heart beating steady and strong, and the way it fluttered a little bit when Melissa McCall said his name.

Stiles could feel each and every one of the hairs on Derek’s chest and legs and under his arms and on top of his toes. And he could smell everything that Derek couldn’t say to him, especially amongst all that hair.

He’d understood it on an intellectual level, and it hadn’t taken Stiles long to know on a very visceral one, just why all the wolves scented each other in the way they did. He hadn’t been prepared, though, for just how much stronger the aromas would be trapped inside the little furry patches on the man he now called his mate. 

Stiles was pretty sure he must have looked like a dog rolling itself in its latest stinky discovery when he’d woken after the Bite and not let Derek up for a full hour. Derek had simply chuckled low in his belly and laid there and taken it. Remarking only, “You’re mine too, you realize?” when Stiles had finally collapsed against him.

Now Stiles had it a little more under control, but he still felt the need. He was glad he could feel each and every one of the hairs on Derek’s body, because they held scent better than anything else.

He was Derek’s and Derek was his, and no one wolf would be able to deny it once he was done.

**Author's Note:**

> Images this was based on can be seen at [inkandblade](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/160766986951/image-source-hed-made-it-no-secret-that-he). Link basically SFW.


End file.
